Never Have I Ever
by CurlyAkemy
Summary: Just Regina and Emma, cutting loose while sipping on some shots at Granny's. Ruby decides to show the girls how to play a little drinking game. (They do not get drunk) Rated M for language and references to things that usually come up while playing this game. Really Rated M in the 4th and final chapter. Total ball of Fluffy SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Have I Ever**

First and foremost, my heart and soul goes out to anyone in Orlando, or those affected by the brutality there. I send my love and prayers.

So I swear I'm still working on "Kansas and Wolfie," but I was bored at work and didn't have my laptop on me, so I went to start writing on my phone. I found the beginning of this fluffy SwanQueen story I had started, but never finished. Well, I finished it and here you go. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

Regina and Emma were sipping shots of brown liquor and having a decent conversation with each other. Not a single threat or overly sarcastic response was said. Wanting to forget the events of the day, they made a promise to avoid speaking of anything serious. Everything else was fair game.

Ruby had ended her shift and joined their table, bringing with her the rest of the brown bottle that she had been pouring their shots from.

Granny had locked up long ago, with a sincere warning to everyone to mind her dinner, and not break anything, or puke anywhere. Ruby guided them all over to a booth to sit together. She took the spot on one side, while Emma and Regina took the other.

Ruby, pretty much directing their conversation, they began talking about nightmare dates. Each one tried to top one another with who experienced the worse. When Emma shared the story of Walsh, the almost Fiancé turned flying monkey tale. Regina had spat out her shot across the table.

"Oh my God! Do you have a picture of him? Tell me you have a picture of him." Ruby demanded.

Emma pulled out her cell phone to pull up a picture of Walsh. She held it out so Ruby and Regina could look closer. She bit her lip nervously waiting for their reaction. Regina said nothing but Ruby grabbed the phone out of her hands.

"Cute. Like in a hot nerdy kinda way, huh? Like Belle." Ruby said. "But Belle's like, on a whole other level of hotness."

Emma laughed. "He was a nerd. But he was sweet, and he was good to Henry." She poured them all a round of shots. "Then he was a monkey. And hey, I asked if you were into Belle two days ago, and you said no."

"I lied. She's frickin' hot. Too bad it's never gonna happen." Ruby downed her shot.

"Why not? Gold's out the picture now. Why not go for it?" Regina asked.

Emma and Ruby both stared at her. Never one to join in idle 'girl talk,' Regina knew the looks were pointed at her for saying anything non-threatening.

To cover her insecurities, she added, "She's obviously into beasts." She winked at Ruby to lighten the insult.

Ruby snorted laughing. The three shares another toast and sipped at their shots.

"What is this stuff again?" Emma made a disgusted face.

"Rum," said Ruby while pouring more shots. "Hey I have an idea. Have you guys ever played drinking games?"

"I'm afraid I must have skipped over that phase." Regina said, sipping her shot. "Ugh! The smell reminds me of Hook'r."

Emma choked on her sip, then laughed. "That's a new one."

Ruby and Regina laughed with her.

"Oh! I know, let's play 'Never Have I Ever.'" Ruby smiled wickedly.

"This isn't going to end with me sitting here in nothing but my underwear is it?" Emma asked, not noticing Regina's blush.

"As tempting as that offer is, I'm afraid the Queen Bee here would be too proper for that." Ruby said gesturing toward Regina.

"Excuse me. Just because I don't feel like showing off my new purple satin set of Victoria's Secret undergarments, does not make me a prude." Regina said, deciding to sip her shot now.

This time it was she that missed the glossed over stares on both Emma and Ruby's faces.

"Thank you, Mayor, for that wonderful mental image." Ruby said laughing.

Wanting to change the subject, Regina asked, "So how do we play this game?"

"It's real simple. We each take a turn saying something we've never done. If have done whatever the person hasn't, you take a sip. Usually it'd be a full shot, but I gotta work the morning shift, so I need to slow down." Ruby said as she topped everyone's shot glasses. "Everyone game?"

Emma and Regina shared a reluctant look before nodding their heads.

"There's just one more rule," Ruby said with a mischievous grin. "They have to be a bit naughty. I'll go first. Never have I ever... Posed nude for a photo. So now, you drink if you have."

Emma didn't notice right away that she was the only one to lift her glass to take a quick sip.

"No fucking way?!" Ruby exclaimed. "When? Where? With who?!"

"I thought it was a yes or no thing. You didn't say we had to elaborate." Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"New rule. You have to elaborate. To what extent is your choice." Ruby said with a big smile.

Emma looked over and saw Regina avoiding eye contact. She gulped and decided to go for it.

"It wasn't anything dirty or crude. And it wasn't for a photo, actually. It was for an art class. I posed nude for an art class at a University for some extra cash." Emma said not meet if anyone's eyes. "Next."

"You go ahead, Emma." Ruby said not pushing for more information from her friend.

Emma took a deep breath. "Never have I ever... Had sex in a public bathroom stall."

This time both Ruby and Regina sipped their shots. Emma's eyes were glued on Regina. Not the slightest bit surprised that Ruby had been as adventurous, but Regina?

Ruby smiled brightly. "Messy and sometimes nasty, but the fear of getting caught?" She faked a shivered. "What about you Regina?"

"I agree not the best or most sanitary of places, but yes. Very exciting." Regina took an extra sip, feeling Emma's eyes on her. "It was just once, a long time ago."

"Here in Storybrooke? With who?" Ruby pried.

In an almost whisper, Regina answered. "Gram."

Ruby and Emma shared a quick look.

"It's my turn now, is it not?" Regina said quickly trying to change the subject. "Never have I ever... Used props when having relations."

"Wait. Like sex toys?" Ruby asked. "Seriously?"

Ruby and Emma sipped their drinks. Emma amused by the slight blush that had appeared on Regina's face.

"It's not like you guys have a sex shop in town, Ruby." Emma said. "Where did you manage to find one?"

"That's between me, myself, and the internet. My turn again!" Ruby winked. Watching her friends trying to avoid eye contact with each other, she thought of the perfect subject. "Never have I ever dreamt of having sex with a friend."

Regina and Emma both slowly sipped, eying each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Ooooo... Now we're getting somewhere." Ruby smiled. "Ah, what the hell. Me too." She took a sip from her drink.

"Belle, of course." Regina teased lightly, trying to deflect the questioning glare coming from Emma.

"Well yeah, but not the one I was thinking about. I'm afraid that ship sailed a long time ago. I'm tired of her playing 'I love you. I hate you' with Gold all the time. I know he's gone, but I'm done with her." Ruby said a bit bitter, and downed the rest of her shot.

"Okaaaayyyy…" Emma sensed the sore subject was taking a turn. She asked, "Then who?"

"You two." Ruby said pouring another shot.

Emma and Regina's eyes shot up to her and they exclaimed in unison, "What?!"

"Well not at the same time. Although..." Ruby looked away, as if ponder, off into the distance.

"Ruby! Get your mind out of the gutter." Emma slapped her shoulder lightly.

"I did not need to know you've fantasized about us, Miss Lucas." Regina rubbed her temple.

"On more than one occasion." Ruby laughed. Deciding to be a little evil, she added "It's the blouses. Right Emma?"

Emma responded with her classic 'dear in headlights' look.

"Your evil blouses that seem to strain to keep your bosom from falling out." Ruby laughed.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about." Regina said, shifting in her seat to try and regain her composure.

"Well what about you Queenie? I saw you both drink, too. Who have you two been dreaming of dancing in the sheets with?" Ruby teased.

She smiled wider at the blush that hit both women sitting across from her. She knew the answer alright, but was amused to make the two women squirm.

"Ah. I get it." Ruby wanted to laugh at the mirrored glares she received in warning. "You two have been dreaming about this fine piece of ass sitting in front of you, haven't you?" Ruby pointed her two thumbs at herself, laughing at the double eye roll. Thankful to break the tension with her joke. She noticed the two women watching each other out of the corner or their eyes, again. It was time to make her exit.

"Well ladies, as I said, gotta get up early tomorrow so I'm out." Ruby stood and put on her jacket. "Will you two..." She wiggles her fingers indicating their magics. "Lock up when you're done?"

"Sure thing, Rubes. Goodnight." Emma said and the girl left.

"Goodnight Miss Lucas." Regina said.

As Ruby was exiting the back, she shut off the main lights in the diner, leaving the two women sitting in the dim security lights.

Emma could have moved across the table from Regina... But she didn't. She could have moved over so their shoulders weren't touching... But she didn't.

Regina lifted the shot to her lips, and then thought better of it, putting it down. "Ok I'm done with this."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, me too. Never liked rum anyway."

"I would have thought you were used to it by now. You know, from locking lips with Captain Scurvy." Regina feigned shuttering. "I do hope you have all your vaccines."

Emma rolled her eyes, but again couldn't help but laugh. "He's not that bad, Gina."

"I'll take your word for it." Regina hesitated for a moment before asking, "Are things still getting serious?"

"With Hook?" Emma was a little taken aback by the question. She hadn't really talked to anyone about him in a while. "Actually, it's very much the opposite. He and I sort of ended things a couple of weeks ago." Emma looked directly at Regina to see the woman's reaction.

The only thing to escape the woman's lips was a simple "Oh."

Regina was trying hard to keep her facial expressions in check. She wouldn't meet Emma's eyes, and instead tore through her napkin a couple of times.

"You do that a lot when you're not sure about something don't you?" Emma said, turning to face Regina, and leaning on an elbow on the table. "Fidgeting. Not very regal, your majesty." Emma winked at her to show she was poking fun.

Regina just smiled, and looked back at her hands. "Nasty old habit. Mother used to slap my hands when she'd catch me fidgeting." She pushed the napkin away from her and places her palms flat on the table in front of her.

Emma didn't want to push on the subject of Cora. Instead she looked down at the woman's hands, small and well-manicured.

"So what's got you nervous? I would have thought me dumping... What did you call him when we were back in Neverland?"

Regina scoffed. "I called him many things."

"Ah! Captain Guyliner. I think that one was my favorite." Emma smiled, flashing her dimples.

Regina caught her breath, realizing she had stopped at the sight of that smile.

"Mine too." Regina smiled back, and ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I'm sorry about the break up."

"Why? It was my decision." Emma said.

"It was?" Regina asked, finally looking at Emma. "But I thought you were happy... With him."

"I think I just liked being pursued, honestly." This time it was Emma that looked shyly at her hands. "It had been a long time since someone's tried that hard to get my attention."

"So you enjoy being stalked and harassed?" Regina said before thinking.

"Did you just make a joke?" Emma laughed.

Regina blushed lightly. "Maybe."

They shared a brief smile. "Nah, you're right. He did follow me around A LOT, until I gave him what he wanted."

"Sex." Regina dropped the word, assuming.

Emma guffawed. "No, thank you very much. I meant a date. We never..."

Regina's eyes were glued to Emma's face, waiting for the woman to continue. She was surprised when Emma cleared her throat and stood instead. She walked over, behind the counter.

"You want some tea or something?" Emma asked while looking for mugs.

"Yes, please. If you can find that spiced cider tea Granny carries, that would be perfect." Regina was relieved for a bit of distance.

Emma set the mugs on the counter and began looking for the tea. Spotting them, she pulled the cider tea for the both of them, and plopped one in each mug. Turning to the giant coffee maker that had its own spout for hot water, she filled both mugs.

Regina watched Emma quietly as she went about setting up their tea. When Emma returned to the table, she hesitated looking between the seat next to Regina, and the one across from her.

Regina made a small motion of scooting over in the small booth, and Emma took it as an invitation to sit next to her. She placed the mugs down and took a seat.

"Thank you, Emma." Regina said smiling at her.

"You're welcome." Emma said blowing at the hot liquid slowly.

"What time is it?" Regina looked at her watch. "I can't believe its midnight already."

"I know, right. I feel like my parents just left with Henry and Neil a minute ago, but we've been sitting here talking since 7." Emma sipped her drink, breathing in the aroma. "This tea always reminds me of you."

"Because it's apples?" Regina lifted an eyebrow and smiled at Emma.

"Yeah." Emma smiled back.

They shared a long gaze. Both women taking turns looking between eyes and lips.

Regina tried to regain her composure a bit and sat up straight. Returning her gaze to the mug in her hands.

Emma wanted to laugh at seeing Regina's walls start to go up. _Right on cue._ She thought.

Emma whispered, "Never have I ever harbored secret feelings for someone I shouldn't."

Regina did not meet her eyes. A heavy moment passed before Regina slowly brought her tea to her lips, and sipped. Emma waited to see if the brunette would meet her gaze. When she didn't, Emma lifted her mug and took a sip of her tea as well. That gesture got Regina to look at Emma's hands when they returned to the table.

Regina whispered, "Never have I ever been so afraid."

Emma lifted her mug and took another sip, followed closely by Regina doing the same.

Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Never have I ever wanted to be with someone so bad."

The brunette still wouldn't turn, but she still took a sip of her tea. Emma watched her lick her lips, then noticed something falling down Regina's cheek. The woman was crying.

Regina reached over for a couple of napkins from the dispenser. She wiped at her eyes and nose, while trying desperately to regulate her breathing.

Emma heard Regina take a deep breath before whispering, "Never have I ever wanted something, that I know I don't deserve... so bad."

That was all Emma could take. She took Regina's face in her hands and made the woman look at her. She smiled warmly at her, in hopes to encourage Regina to calm down.

"Hey. I have never, in my life, believed that I would meet someone like you, Regina. I never thought we would become as close as we are. I also never thought I deserved to get what I want in life, because it just never seemed to work out that way." Emma let her thumbs caress Regina's face, while wiping some of her tears.

"Regina, there's a whole lot of 'I Nevers' I could list in my life, but there is a couple things that we have to stop doing." Emma dropped her hands to take Regina's. Happy when the other woman didn't pull away, she continued. "Number one will always be, we need to stop believing we don't deserve to be happy. It's been years of heart ache and badness... we both deserve to be happy."

Regina gave a faint smile.

"I'm scared too. Scared out of my damn mind. But you know what I've decided?"

"What?"

Emma smile and leaned in to place a kiss on Regina's forehead. "You're worth it."

Regina smiled, tears still falling. She leaned in a pressed her lips to Emma's cheek, then buried her nose in Emma's neck.

"Emma..."

"Shh." Emma shushed her and Regina couldn't help but laugh.

Regina nuzzled a little closer and Emma placed an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her.

"Emma."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Regina lifted her head and wiped her eyes. "Emma, I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I'm strong enough to survive if something happened to you."

"Well, what would you do if something happened to me tomorrow?" Emma asked sincerely.

"I'd kill the fucker that hurt you." Regina said sternly while Emma laughed. Regina then joined her.

"I don't doubt that you would. But don't you see, that's the thing. I know I'd do the same if something happened to you. Rather we were lovers or not."

"Lovers?! Getting a little ahead of yourself there, Miss Swan." Regina attempted a joke.

Emma just smiled at her with a wink. "My point is that you and I are already a combined package. We share a town, we share magic, and most importantly we share a son."

"What about our son? What about Henry?" Regina asked.

"The kid? Are you kidding me? He'd be ecstatic. His goal in life has been to try and make his whole family happy. Operation Cobra. Operation Mongoose." Emma beamed at making Regina laugh lightly by mentioning their son's quirks. "I know that if I were with you, I couldn't possibly be more happy." Emma watched Regina's expression shifted ever so slightly. She was still smiling, and that was a great sign.

"What about your parents?" Regina asked. "What about the town?"

"Since when do you care what anyone else thinks?" Emma laughed.

Regina lifted one corner of her mouth in a small smirk, and she took one of Emma's hands between hers.

"Didn't think so." Emma said pushing Regina's shoulder with her own.

Regina shifted to face her. "Never I have I ever wanted to kiss my best friend so badly that my heart physically aches when I see her." She said softly.

They sat a moment just looking into each other's eyes, smiling.

"I don't want to let go your hands to take a drink." Emma said, making Regina laugh again. Emma felt like she could now breathe a little easier just from the sound.

Regina melted at the sight of Emma's dimples. She lifted one hand to cup Emma's cheek. "Well, then. I guess you better just kiss me."

Emma smiled even more as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Regina's. Both of them wrapped arms around each other. As the squeezed their body tighter and pressed further into the kiss, a wave of energy blasted through them, rattling the windows and glasses of the diner.

They pulled apart with wide eyes.

"What was that!?" Emma touched her chest. "My heart's racing."

Regina pulled her back to her lips and kissed her again. Pulling away briefly, she whispered, "Before tonight, Never have I ever shared True Love's kiss with the love of my life."

"Oh." Emma beamed as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Regina's voice was impossibly slower than usual and sent shivers right down Emma's spine.

Emma twirled a finger, and the sound of locks moving into pace was heard. "I got the doors."

Regina took hold of Emma's jacket and pulled her closer. "I'll get us home."

They couple kissed and disappeared from the diner, in a cloud of purple smoke.


	2. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

I had the idea to follow the theme a little. Hope you enjoy.

A/N: OUAT is owned by ABC so I'm SOL otherwise LGBT would be more Main Stream which would equal SwanQueen.

* * *

They pair appeared in the foyer of the mansion. Regina still held on tight to Emma's jacket, and they were still engaged in a kiss. They pulled apart to catch their breath.

"Care for a drink?" Regina asked in a husky tone.

"I don't think I need any more alcohol. Need to keep my wits about me, around you." Emma smiled and caressed Regina's cheek. She placed another gentle kiss to her lips and said, "Can I get some water though? Suddenly very parched."

Regina arched a curved eyebrow with a smile, turned on her heels, and waved for Emma to follow her toward the kitchen. She went about getting them both a couple of waters, keeping the kitchen island between them.

"So… that was pretty heavy, huh?" Emma winked at Regina to lighten the tension felt. Regina just smiled and hung her head a little, making the blonde laugh. "I can see you physically fighting the urge to roll your eyes at me. Don't fight it, G. I love it when you do it."

"Is that why you continually drive it out of me?" Regina was pursing her lips like she was fighting a genuine smile.

"Maybe seeing you get mad does it for me." Emma said teasingly.

"Oh, now there's a thought. So I take it that every single time you deliberately antagonized me, you were seeking a reaction to… 'Do it. For you.'?" Regina began playing with the label of the bottle of water in her hands. Her eyebrows were curved, creating that seductive glare that left you wondering if you were in trouble, and was that good or bad.

"You know, Regina. I've gotten pretty damn awesome in telling when you're lying, and when you're in pain of some kind. Emotional or danger." Emma paused when the woman gave her a small cute smile. "But for the life of me I can never tell when you're teasing me to turn me on, or teasing me because you're mad at me." Emma flashed her dimples at the blushing woman before her.

"Why would you assume I was trying to turn you on before tonight?" Regina asked, slightly shifting uncomfortably.

"Weren't you?" Emma moved a little closer to the brunette, standing at the end of the island. "You were always making up horribly funny nicknames for Killian, and making fun of him. You were always complaining that we were making eyes at each other. When all I was doing was trying to keep up with you and your magic training."

"He followed you around like a three-legged stray." Regina crossed her arms defensively.

"Regina!" Emma playfully pushed Regina's shoulder, and shook her head at her. "I seriously can't believe it took me so long to realize how jealous you were of Hook."

"I know." Regina huffed.

Emma let out a small laugh. There was a pause between them, and Emma watched the former queen begin to fidget again. She reached over and took one of Regina's hands to hold between hers.

"I see it now." Emma kissed the back of Regina's hand, being rewarded with a beautiful smile. "Hey I have an idea. Do you want to play another game?"

Regina's expression turned to one of severe confusion. "It's after midnight, dear. Why don't we just call it a night?"

"This one only takes seven minutes at the very least. I think you might like it." Emma said with a seductive glance up and down Regina's body.

"Only 7 minutes? I hardly think that's long enough for… a game." Regina teased back.

"Well this game is called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven.' Usually you'd pick a name out of hat, or play it along with another game. But basically two people go into a closet together. At a party, you encourage the couple to go in there to make out for the seven minutes." Emma's last sentences was said as her eyes fixated on the skin of Regina's glorious cleavage.

Regina hummed in agreement to the game. "I happen to have a walk-in closet." She wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders and kissed her. She ran her cheek against Emma's until her lips aligned with her ear. "In my bedroom."

"Fuck." Emma said as her knees gave and she half feel before catching herself. "OK no sexy voice for a while. OK? I'm only human."

Regina laughed again, and it was freer and more real than any Emma had ever heard. The one smiled at her and took Emma by her hand, leading her back to the foyer and the stairs. They walked in silence over to her closet door, and Regina paused suddenly as if remembering something.

"Um… Does it really have to be the closet?" She asked, nervously chewing her lip.

This was a sight Emma had never seen before. "Do you have a thing about small spaces?"

"No. It's not that, it's just intimate, you know. Being in one's closet." Regina said looking at the door.

"Ah… babe? We're standing in your bedroom, a foot away from your bed." Emma smiled.

"Yes, well I… Wait, did you just call me babe?" Regina said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Pookie?" Emma said shrugging her shoulders. "Snookems? Honey Bear? Queen Sexy."

"Emma I will not be given a pet name." Regina said seriously as she began walking away.

Emma took her arm gently and stopped her. She wrapped her arms around her, this time from behind. Moving dark hair aside, she began kissing the long neck before her. "Gorgeous. Breath-taking. Beautiful."

Regina turned around. They smiled softly at each other, and met for a kiss. Emma hugged Regina closely. Not in a sexual way, or forcefully, but just… a cuddle. Regina instantly loved the feel of Emma's arms around her waist, holding her like she was the most fragile and treasured thing on this earth.

Emma began to nuzzle in Regina's neck again. She placed small kisses in spots her movement gained a reaction. Regina just arched her neck more and leaned into the kisses that we was feeling down to her core. A core that was getting more turned on with each kiss and nibble.

"Emma…" Regina exhaled her name as the woman continued to tease the skin of her neck and throat. Her knees were about to buckle under her.

Emma placed one last kiss behind the mayor's ear and pulled back. She didn't not move her arms from embracing Regina, but she loosed her grip on the gorgeous woman. Regina gave her another quick kiss and then pressed her cheek to Emma's, holding it against her.

"I don't want to push or rush anything Regina. Honestly, right now I'm just enjoying kissing you." Emma kissed the woman's cheek. She pulled back to look at Regina, and her face soften. "I love you, Regina." She cupped her cheek. "God help us both, I love you so damn much."

Regina pressed a hard kiss to Emma's lips. When she pulled away, her eyes were tearing up, but she was still smiling.

"I think we need more than divine intervention, Emma, because I'm certain that I love you too." Regina smiled through her tears.

"Good." Emma took a small step back from her, "Then you won't be to upset when I go in here." Emma turned quickly and ran into Regina's closet.

"Emma!" Regina tried to stop her, but was too late as the blonde turned on the light in her closet.

"Oh my Gucci." Emma stood in awe. There was two rows of racks on either side of the closet, with dresses and suits hanging. At the end on the closet was a full wall of nothing but shoes. Neatly categorized by color and shades, by the looks of it. She turned back to the woman behind her and saw that Regina had her arms wrapped around herself and her eyes were shut tightly.

"Emma, please don't tease me." Regina was trying hard to fight her defensive side and calm it down. When she finally looked up, Emma was sitting on the small bench she had sitting in the middle of the closet. Her expression turned to that of utter confusion at the sight of Emma taking off her boots and socks.

Once Emma had taken them off, she reached over to a pair of red heels and slipped them on. There was a long mirror in the corner of the wall, and Emma made a show of how the heels looked on her. In one turn, Regina was greeted with a perfect view of Emma's ass. With the heels Emma's thighs and rear had tightened ever so slightly, making the already tantalizing sight down right mouth-watering.

"I'm totally borrowing these for our first date." Emma said, not looking at Regina's dropped jaw.

Taking a moment for the words to register, Regina finally met Emma's eyes. "Our first date?"

Emma flashed those damned dimples again. "Yeah. I have a dress that would go perfect with these heels."

"You own a dress?" Regina said truthfully not teasing the woman.

"Yes, Miss Mills. You're not the only one that can pull off a nice dress and heels. I may not look like a runway model like you do, but I think I do alright." Emma bantered.

"I have no doubt. I look forward to it." Regina was thankful that Emma had not teased her too much. "Well now. I do believe we are in a closet." She looked at her watch. "It's a little after one." She walked seductively toward Emma, who was now a little taller than she was in those red heels. "Your seven minutes start now, Miss Swan."

The women threw themselves into an embrace, pausing for just a moment with their lips millimeters apart. Emma closed the distance and began kissing the woman in earnest. Regina felt Emma's tongue begin to tease her lips, and opened them inviting her in.

The moment their mouths began to dance, the women could not get enough of feeling each other's bodies. Emma was running her hands along the brunette's hips and back, while Regina dug her hands into long blonde waves. When Regina felt Emma's hands slip below her hips to her ass, she pushed Emma up against the side of the closet wall. Their chests were crushed together so tightly they could feel the other's heart beating against their own.

They took turns, Emma exploring Regina's mouth, then Regina forcing them back into Emma's. They couldn't stop kissing. Emma wanted desperately to move one of her legs between Regina's, but her skirt would allow for that movement. That didn't stop Emma from grasping Regina's ass and moving her hips against her own.

It was Emma that slowed their kisses down, and pulled away for them to catch their breath.

"How long has it been?" Emma asked.

"Who the fuck cares." Regina said, making them both laugh.

The stood away from the wall, but kept their arms around each other.

"I hate to say this, Regina, but it is getting late." Emma took a deep breath and took another small step back to remove the heels and return them to their spot.

"Do you have to go?" Regina asked softly showing vulnerability. "I want you to stay."

"I want to stay, Regina, but…" Emma smiled blushing.

"You said it yourself. It's getting late. Please stay with me. Nothing will happen, I promise. I just would like very much if…" Regina paused. "Do you think you can just hold me? Tonight?"

Emma returned to her arms and smiled at her. Kissing her lips briefly she said, "Got some PJs I can borrow?"

Regina smiled back and said, "I thought you usually sleep in your underwear."

"I do." Emma smirked. "Truth be told, that's only when someone's home. Otherwise I sleep naked."

Regina stayed there opened mouth in her closet as Emma walked over to the doorway behind her. After a moment, Regina turned back toward Emma only to discover that the woman was now in her black boy shorts and tank top. She picked up her jeans and shirt and walked away from Regina into the room.

Regina carefully removed her heels and followed Emma out. She watched her carefully fold and placed her clothes on a nearby chair. The blonde had her strong back to her, and Regina enjoyed the backside view of Emma in those shorts. She watched as Emma reached under the back of her tank top to unhook her bra. The skin of her lower back exposed to Regina's hungry eyes.

The blonde turned around once it was unhooked. Looking Regina straight in the eyes with a seductive smile, she pulled the straps down her shoulders, and pulled her arms one at a time under and through the straps without removing her top. A wicked smile appeared as Emma reached one hand under the front of her tank to pull her bra completely out. The move flashing her rock hard abs at Regina.

Emma dropped her bra on top of her clothes and walked over to the bed to turn down the covers.

"You are a down right evil woman, Sheriff Swan." Regina shook her head and took a deep breath.

Emma got into the bed, under the covers. She propped herself up on an elbow, facing the brunette. "Have you ever slept in your underwear, Regina? You should try it. Although, no bra. Too constricting."

Emma watched as the woman arched an eyebrow and slowly began to unbutton her shirt. Tanned beautiful skin started to reveal itself to Emma's stare. When she was done unbuttoning, Regina slipped it off her shoulders and onto the bed. Her top half was left in nothing but a deep purple satin bra.

"You weren't kidding about the Purple Victoria Secret undies, were you?' Emma asked, eyes transfixed on Regina's breasts. "Is it really a matching pair?"

Regina smiled at her and moved her hands to pull down the zipper on the side of her skirt. She pushed the material down until it fell to pool at her feet.

At Emma's comical expression and stare, Regina said, "Turn-about is fair play, my love."

Emma stare openly at Regina clad in nothing but matching purple bra and undies.

"You're killing me."

Regina giggled and decided she'd teased enough. She snapped her fingers and her sexy underwear was replaced by modest cotton shorts and a silk camisole.

"Better?" Regina asked.

"Yes, but not by much. That's still hot." Emma smiled. She pulled back the covers on Regina's side and motion for her to join her.

Regina walked over and turned on the bathroom light, then switched off the main light in the room. She then joined Emma under the covers. Emma moved closer and was soon spooning Regina from behind her, and holding her closely.

"Goodnight my love." Regina said.

"Whatever you do, Regina. Don't ever stop calling me that." Emma kissed her shoulder. "Goodnight, MY love."


	3. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

: )

Thank you all for following an reviewing and writing me. It means more to me than I can say.

A/N: OUAT is owned by ABC so I'm SOL otherwise LGBT would be more Main Stream which would equal SwanQueen.

* * *

Emma was sitting at her desk at the police station, chewing on her pen cap. She slowly pulled the cap out of her mouth and stared at it, thinking about how much the habit would piss off Regina. Her mind wondered back to the beautiful brunette who had fixed her breakfast that very morning, before she had left the mansion…

It just so happened that on this Friday, they both had half days that didn't start work until noon. Regina stayed in her sleep ware all morning, which made Emma extremely happy. The sight of the regal woman relaxed in her breakfast nook, while they shared homemade French toast, was now forever engrained in her mind.

They had made small talk as they ate from opposite side of the table. Emma had nearly spit out her coffee when a bare foot had found its way up her leg. Regina tried hard not to smile or give any indication as to what she was doing under the table. Emma's smoldering smile made the Queen's heart jump up a notch.

When the time came for Emma to go home, they lingered in the foyer. Emma was fully dressed, and Regina was still bare-footed in her sleeping shorts and camisole. They held each other in a loose embrace. Emma's hands around Regina's waist, the brunette's wrapped around Emma's shoulders. They said goodbye and exchanging small kisses for a good fifteen minutes.

"You look so adorable in your PJs, you know that?" Emma said, playing with the tips of Regina's hair above her neck.

"I think you're a little biased. But then again, you and Henry are the only ones who have seen me like this. Although…" Regina moved to kiss her way along Emma's jaw to her ear. "I do usually have a bra on."

Emma pretended her knees gave out, but Regina caught her as they both laugh.

"When am I seeing you again?" Emma asked, praying her desperate question didn't sound too pathetic.

"We have a council meeting later today." Regina smiled not-so-innocently.

"You know what I mean." Emma kissed her.

"Mmmm… I would love to say tonight but I put off paperwork last night to stay at Granny's with you." Regina kissed Emma's pout. "How about tomorrow night? It's Saturday night and Henry's staying over a Nick's after his birthday party."

"So we'll be home alone?" Emma's eyes shot up at the promise of a night alone.

"Indeed." Regina said in a husky voice before pulling Emma into a deep kiss.

When they pulled apart, Emma whined, "But I want to stay now. It's not fair that we have to work when you're standing her all sexy and enticing."

"Now, now, dear." Regina let her eyes scan Emma's toned arms displayed perfectly in her ribbed tank top. "We must both struggle through the day until then. Believe me."

Emma's arms flexed at the Queen's openly lust-filled gaze. Emma couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her lips at the shiver that visibly ran through Regina.

"Tomorrow night then?" Emma asked as she kissed her again. "Dinner?"

"Yes." Regina responded, still staring at Emma's body. "I'll cook."

"Sounds like a plan. Want me to pick up a bottle of the fancy stuff?" Emma kissed Regina's neck softly, enjoying the goosebumps that she created.

"Please." Regina leaned her head to give Emma more.

"I don't think I want to wait that long. How about lunch later? I can stop off at Granny's and come to your office." Emma returned her lips to Regina's and her hands pulled the Queen's hips forward.

Regina's eyes returned to hers with a sincere smile. "That would be great. Is one thirty ok?"

"Perfect." Emma gave Regina another hard kiss before she was pushed against the nearest wall by the Queen. She moaned into Emma's mouth when she felt the blonde's hand slide down her thigh to behind her knee, lifting one of her legs over a hip. Regina's hands were buried under Emma's tank top, feeling the skin of hard abs and smooth skin.

Regina told herself she would have to stop this momentum they had created. If she didn't, neither of them would make it to work that day. Add to the fact they had agreed to take things some-what slow. Emma had suggested, _not at a snail's pace, but more like a power-walk._

She pulled away from Emma, but kept the woman close. Regina gave her one more kiss with a smile, and playfully pushed Emma toward the door. Emma walked to the door and shot her a wink before leaving.

Emma had now spent the better part of the day at the station staring at a clock. She was chomping at the bit to get to her lunch date with her girlfriend.

"Girlfriend?" She said out loud.

Is she my girlfriend? We are True Loves, we said 'I love you.' Does she want to be girlfriends? Is she into titles? Why am I asking my subconscious stupid questions?

She looked at the clock, One o'clock! Time to boogie!

Emma jumped from her seat and ran for the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Regina was trying desperately to finish the paperwork sitting in front of her. She had been useful for the first couple of hours at work. She had read and responded to her emails. Checked the status of a couple of permit cases.

As soon as the clock told her it was one, her mind could not concentrate. All thoughts continued to gravitate to Emma. She had not felt this down right giddy since she was a girl. Not since she had met Daniel. She fought the fear that crept into her thoughts. She fought down the old haunting voice telling her this was too good to be true.

 _This was different!_ Regina kept telling herself. _This is True Love._

Everything was different. Her sworn enemies were now family. The Savior that was supposed to be her downfall, was now her everything. The image of the blonde woman sleeping in her bed, snoring softly, popped into her mind.

She looked at the clock, 1:15. She listened outside her door for footsteps or voices, and grabbed her purse. Taking out her phone and opened it to her photos. The first image to pop up was Emma's beautiful sleeping face.

Regina smiled while biting her lower lip. When she had opened her eyes to the image before her, everything that had happened the night before came to her mind. _Emma loves me._

She had spent five minutes just studying the woman's face. Not a worry line in sight, and her whole body was relaxed. She had reached for her phone on the nightstand, and taken a quick shot just before, eyes started to flutter open. She hid her phone under her pillow so Emma wouldn't know she took a picture of her sleeping.

Regina was so lost in the photo that she didn't hear Emma walk into her office a minute later.

"What are you looking at so intently?" Emma said softly, knowing she might spook her.

Regina had jumped slightly and threw her phone back in her purse before standing to meet Emma. "Emma! I wasn't expecting… I mean I didn't hear… Hi."

Emma stood with her hands on her hips and an amused grin on her face. "Mayor Regina Mills. Were you looking at porn in your office?"

"What?! No!" Regina wiped her hands down her dress, nervously.

"Relax, babe." Emma slipped her hands around Regina's waist and pulled her closer. "I was just teasing." She kissed her. "You were smiling, so at least it wasn't serious. But you looked a little zoned out there."

Regina kissed her, placing her hands on Emma's shoulders. "Sorry, I suppose I was." Regina gave her another peck. "Hi."

"Hi." Emma kissed her back, pulling her in deeper. She hummed as they pulled apart. "I brought food."

"Thank you." Regina said as she turned to get them some waters from her mini-fridge.

Emma took their food over to the sofas and coffee table in Regina's office. Pulling out the containers, she waited for Regina to join her before opening them.

"So I have a bit of a surprise, actually." Emma opened one container that had Regina's usual Greek salad from Granny's. "This is just in case you hate it."

"What did you do?" Regina beamed.

"Well, It just so happens that when Henry and I were living in New York, I learned how to make…" she opened a container, "Sushi."

"Sushi?" Regina looked questioning at the rolls in the container. "I've never actually had sushi before."

Emma's eyes lit up. "Really? Well, do you like seafood?"

"I do, but isn't sushi… um… raw fish?" Regina's eye hadn't left the rolls in the container.

"For the most part, yes. I made some with fresh ahi tuna and shrimp I bought from the market by the docks. The middle of the roll is crab meat." Emma laughed lightly at the look on Regina's face. She pulled open another container, "I also made some rolls that have no meat on them. I made some avocado rolls. Which I just have to say, finding avocados in Maine? Not really possible. So I was naughty and magic'd them here."

"Another item I have never tried." Regina looked more curious at that prospect than the fish.

"I think you're going to love avocados. I also made some Philadelphia rolls, which is cream cheese rolls." Emma laughed again at the disgusted face Regina made. "Don't knock it 'til you try it. Come on I dare ya."

Regina's eye brow lifted at the statement. "If I take that dare, does that mean you get Truth?"

Emma's brow mirrored Regina's and she smiled big. "Alright, highness. You're on." Emma nodded her head toward the containers.

"Maybe I'll just start with the avocado roll." Regina bit her lip. She wanted to show Emma how much this gesture meant to her. But the prospect of eating cream cheese or raw fish, wrapped in seaweed paper, then wrapped in rice? The thought was just… unpleasant.

"Awesome! Do you know how to use chop sticks?" Emma asked, handing her a pair.

Regina nodded, "Yes, Granny's made her take on Chinese food. I like her noodles and learned to use them."

Emma stored that adorable fact in the back of her mind, with a smile. "Would you like some soy sauce? I found some low sodium kind I thought you'd prefer."

"Yes, thank you. That's very thoughtful of you." Regina blushed.

Emma took out a small plate and poured some soy sauce in. "We should probably sit on the floor so we're closer to our plates. If you're not used to picking up these suckers with chopsticks, you'll probably drop them a couple of times."

Regina stood and kicked off her heels, then turned and grabbed a couple of large pillows off the couch for them to sit on. She turned her back to Emma and bent to sit down as careful as she could in the skirt she was wearing.

Emma was still sitting on the couch, and was now eye level of the perfectly round cheeks staring at her.

Regina thought she heard a small whimper and turned to see Emma's eyes transfixed on her ass. She smiled wickedly and made a show of finding the right position on the pillow. Making sure to show Emma different angles of her curves. After a bit of teasing, she settled down on the pillow and looked up to Emma to follow.

Emma shook her head and slid down onto her pillow next to her darling temptress.

"You did that shit on purpose."

"Maybe." Regina said quickly, then turned to pick up her first piece of an avocado roll, dipping it lightly in the sauce. "So, Truth? Did you ever… sleep with Ruby?"

Regina popped the small roll into her mouth and took in the taste. "Wow. That is actually quiet delicious."

Emma sat there with one side of her lip curled into a cute smirk. "I told ya. And no, I never slept with Ruby. But, full disclosure, I will admit that we made out one time."

Regina smacked her shoulder hard.

"Ow!" Emma said, holding her offended arm. "Regina? What the hell? It was a long time ago. Before the first curse broke. We got drunk and made out."

Regina bit her lip again. Emma picking up on the cute little habit and beaming.

"Full disclosure, so did we." Regina now bit both lips.

"What?!" Emma half laughed in surprise. "Seriously?"

"It was before you ever showed up here. We weren't drinking, but we had been flirting and it happened when we ran into each other after a city meeting." Regina's expression shifted slightly. "Then, because I was a mega bitch that didn't know how to handle it, I rejected her in anger. I was so mean to her."

Emma wrapped an arm around Regina. She didn't move it or squeeze her, but just placed it there for comfort.

"Let's just say, I'm surprised she's so kind to me now. But she's an awesome woman." Regina smiled, meeting Emma's eyes.

"Yeah. Red's a good chick to know." Emma lifted her hand to play with Regina's neck. She leaned in and kissed her briefly. "Hey you answered a truth on top of your dare. Now you get to dare me to do something."

Emma gulped loudly and the lustful gaze Regina gave her. The brunette reached out with her chopsticks, and took another piece of the avocado roll. "Take off your shirt."

Emma's dimples dug deep as her hands reached for the buttons of her green blouse. She had selected this blouse on purpose when she had gone home to change. As she slowly unbuttoned it, she remembered Regina's expression the first time she had worn it in front of her.

Emma had walked into the station, and Regina was sat seductively on her desk. Waiting for her. The shirt, now unbuttoned, slipped off her shoulders, down to her elbows. Emma paused there so that Regina could take in her black lace bra. Seeing her desired reaction, she finished taking off her blouse and threw it onto the couch behind her.

Emma placed a finger under Regina's jaw, and lifted her to meet her eyes. "Truth or Dare?"

Regina took a deep breath to regain her composure. "Truth."

"I really want to kiss you." Emma said, not having moved her hand from Regina's chin, she was stroking her thumb along a strong jaw.

"That wasn't a question, Miss Swan." Regina said, her own eyes glued to Emma's lips.

"Do you want to kiss me as badly as I want to kiss you?" Emma said quickly.

"Yes. My turn. Dare." Regina took Emma's face between her hands.

"Kiss me already." Emma demanded.

Regina pulled her into a hard deep kiss. Their mouths and tongues dueling as hands went everywhere. Regina began to lean back onto the floor, with the big pillow under her, and Emma on top of her.

Emma reached over and grabbed another pillow to place under Regina's head, all while continuing to kiss her. She lay down beside the brunette, and pulled her body toward her a bit. Regina's skirt prevented Emma from placing a leg between hers.

Emma pulled away from Regina's lips, still panting. "Baby, I love your ass and your curves in these skirts you wear, but right now I want to tear it off of you."

Regina's smile was naughty. "What exactly did you have it mind? We are at my office, after all, Miss Swan."

Regina tried hard not to react to the hurt and lost puppy dog face that appeared on the woman's face. _God I wish I had a picture of that face to go with sleeping Emma._

"I dunno." Emma mumbled a bit insecurely.

Regina lifted Emma's gaze to her own. "Sweetheart, as much as my body would like nothing more than to fulfill ever single thought that just entered your head, maybe this isn't the right setting."

Emma closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Regina's lips. She nodded in agreement and pulled the brunette into a gentle hug. "You're trying to kill me and love me all at once aren't you?"

Regina chuckled, "Something like that."

Emma just grumbled.

Regina kissed the woman's cheek and hugged her a little closer. "Listen. How about we have our date tonight instead of tomorrow? Maybe your parents can take Henry?"

Emma lifted her head and quickly said, "I'll call them when I get back to the station. Eight ok with you?"

Regina laughed again, pulling Emma in for another loving kiss. "Eight is perfect."


	4. I've Never, Part Deux

**I've Never, Part Deux**

This is it folks! Thank you all so very much for following along, reading my story and leaving me some awesome feedback. I truly hope you enjoy this ending.

A/N: OUAT is owned by ABC.

* * *

Emma pulled up to the front of her parent's place. Henry had not stopped staring at her the whole ride over. At first Emma thought he had been making faces at her, but whenever she looked over, he just had this weird smile. Like he knew a secret she didn't.

"Something's up with you, Ma. If you don't feel like telling me… that's cool. I understand." Henry took her hand and held it like one might a child that is crying. Sincerely, he asked, "Are you ok, though?"

Emma smiled and squeezed his hand. "Yeah, Kid. I'm better than ok. OK?"

"OK." Henry smiled and unbuckled his seat belt. "Have fun with Mom tonight."

Emma's brows furrowed, "How'd you know I was going to see your Mom?"

Henry nodded toward the wine sitting on the back seat. She looked back to see it poking out from under her jacket where she had hidden it.

"Mom's favorite red."

"Oh." Emma tried quickly to cover, "Yeah, well we have some things we need to discuss. Thought I'd be a good way to get on her good side."

Henry gave her a knowing smirk that reminded her so much of Regina that she wanted a side by side photo of them.

"You got your Mom's glare down, Kid. That's scary."

"Oh you mean this one?" Henry said point to his own face while arching his right brow as far as it would go, while flaring his nostrils.

Emma began laughing hard. "Oh, God. Don't ever let her catch you doing that. We'll both end up in the dog house."

Henry's straightened his face into his regular childish smile. "Ma, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Emma asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Being Mom's friend. I never realized how much Mom needed one before. Not family, or an acquaintance, or locals. An honest to goodness friend. You two are awesome together." Henry smiled a bit brighter at the tears his words pulled from his Ma.

"Yeah, well. She's a pretty amazing friend." Emma wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Ma. Come on. You don't have to pretend. I'm YOUR kid, remember. I see things." Henry pushed his mother's shoulder playfully. "You guys are more than friends, right?"

Emma smiled, and fresh tears fell. "Kid… that's something the three of us need to sit and talk about, ok? I don't want you Mom mad or upset we didn't include her in this talk."

"OK. I get it." Henry leaned over and placed a kiss on Emma's cheek. "We'll talk about your intentions with my Mother another day."

Emma ruffled his hair as he moved to get out of the Bug.

"I ever tell you, you're the best son ever." Emma beamed.

"I'm your only son." Henry winked at her. "Bye Bio-Mom."

Emma rolled her eyes at her new nickname. "By Kiddo."

Emma watched Henry head into the building as she started her car. When she saw him in the upstairs hall window about to walk into the apartment, she pulled away and headed toward Mufflin Street.

When she reached the front door of the mansion, there was a post-it note that simply said, _Back Door._

Emma took the note and headed to the kitchen entrance. When she rounded the back, she began to hear music. It was strong and steady sound of drums, electric guitar and… bongos?

She opened the back door, and the sounds of Santana's _Soul Sacrifice_ played from an IPod Doc on the counter. Emma closed the door and leaned against, taking in the scene she just walked into.

Regina had her back to her and was facing the stove. Emma could tell the brunette had changed out of her work clothes and into something similar to the PJs she wore the night before. She also had an apron around her hips.

All her beautiful tanned skin was made more enticing by the fact that the woman was dancing. Her hips were moving side to side to the Latin rhythm coming from the radio. Her shoulders were moving along as well, and every so often, Regina would raise a hand in the air and move her head along as well.

Emma could not bear to stop her or let her presence be known. In a lull in the beat, she reached back and knocked three times on the door. Regina looked over her shoulder and her smile widened.

Regina did not stop moving her hips to the music, but instead place the spoon she was stirring with down, and began to dance toward Emma. Emma placed her jacket and the bottle of wine down on the counter and took Regina by her hips. They began dancing together as the drums picked back up.

Regina draped her arms over Emma's shoulders and began moving her hips closely against Emma's. They danced until the song was over, and replaced with one of Carlos's slower melodies.

"I didn't know you liked Santana?" Emma said after greeting her love with a kiss. "You looked hot dancing like that."

"Thank you. My father had Latin roots, and this music just always made me think of him. He loved music so much." Regina pulled Emma in closer and kissed her a little longer. "Hi."

"Hi, baby." Emma smiled.

"If you would have asked me a couple of days ago, if you could call me baby or babe, I would have thrown a fireball at your feet." Regina laughed when Emma took a worried step back. She pulled her right back in. "But I think I kind of like it."

"Good." Emma pulled Regina back in for a longer deep kiss. Humming as they parted, she said, "What'cha cooking, good lookin'?"

Regina rolled her eyes at that one. "I made homemade chicken alfredo. My very own recipe," She said proudly.

Emma buried her nose in Regina's neck, "It smells almost as good as you do."

"I have to put the pasta in, love." Regina gasped as her earlobe was engulfed in a warm mouth.

She felt Emma shift onto her tip toes and look over her shoulder. "Water's still not boiling. We have a minute." She returned her lips to Regina's neck and ear.

"Yes, but if you continue doing that, we won't be eating dinner anytime soon." Regina pulled back but not before placing a hand on Emma's stomach. "And if I know my sheriff…" As if on demand, Emma's stomach growled. They both laughed, and shared a small kiss before pulling apart.

Emma walked over to the drawer she knew housed the bottle opener, and went about opening the bottle of wine to let it breathe.

"Thank you for getting my favorite." Regina winked at Emma as she went to put the pasta into the pot.

"You're welcome." Emma leaned against the counter next to Regina. "I figured it would help me maybe get to second base tonight."

They shared a teasing smile…

Dinner had been filled with small talk and heavy teasing. Emma enjoyed the well placed toes that had played with her thighs throughout dinner.

Regina had to remember to breathe as she watched Emma eat. Her heartrate went through the roof whenever she saw the blonde woman lick sauce of her lips or fingers.

When they had finished dinner and put things away, they had retired to the comfortable couches in the living room. Emma had taken off her boots and was sitting on one end of the couch, with an arm around Regina who was leaning into her. Regina's feet were folded under her, and they enjoyed the closeness.

Regina sipped on her wine as a comfortable silence came between them.

"Never have I ever... had sex in a mansion." Regina said simply.

"Really?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Nope." Regina answered.

Emma just let out a "Huh."

A moment of silence passed, and Emma said, "Never have I ever have I ever… had sex in a closet of any kind."

Regina quietly took a sip of her wine.

"Aren't you full of surprises?" Emma squeezed the woman lightly.

"Never have I ever had sex in a pool or water of any kind." Regina said, and her eyes followed Emma's glass curiously, as the blonde drank.

"Never have I ever had sex in a castle." Emma giggled at Regina's sarcastic huff.

"That wasn't fair." Regina took a sip, and grinned. "Never have I ever had sexy in a yellow deathtrap VW bug."

Emma arched an eye brow playfully as she took a drink. "Bailey is not a deathtrap."

"Bailey? You named your care Bailey?" Regina shifted on the sofa and faced Emma, leaning on the back of the sofa with one leg tucked under her.

"Well yeah. I named her after Bailey in this Medical show I used to watch, before they broke up my favorite pair. She was short and stout, but powerful as could be. That's the bug in a nutshell." Emma said proudly.

Regina had a goofy smile on her face. It was contagious and made Emma smile too.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked the former Queen.

"You, my love."

They leaned into kiss each other. Meaning for it to be brief, Regina went to move away, but was pulled back to insistent lips. They both carefully placed their wine glasses on the coffee table, before turning into an embrace. The kisses varying between soft and short, to deep and powerful.

Emma hand one hand stroking a hip, and the other cupping the brunette's neck while they kissed. She wanted desperately to do more, but hesitated.

Regina sensed her hesitancy and moved a leg over Emma's legs, to straddle her hips facing her beautiful blonde.

Emma let out a deep moan as she wrapped one arm around Regina's waist to bring her closer. Her free hand moved from the woman's hip up to Regina's breast, just as she entered the Queen's mouth with her tongue.

With every other movement of their lips, they thrusted their hips. With every thrust, Emma's hands moved rougher and rougher against the skin of one of Regina's thighs.

"God I love you in shorts!" Emma exclaimed in a moment she had pulled away to get air. Her hands moved from both knees to either thigh and higher. On one high pass, she tucked her fingers under the leg holes of the shorts. She rotated them under Regina to cup the firm ass sitting on her lap.

"Oh Emma!" Regina moved onto her knees, encouraging Emma to continue moving her hands.

"Regina?" Emma stilled her movements slightly.

"Yes, Em." Regina pulled back to look at Emma.

Emma smiled at the shortening of her name. Something Regina had never done before.

"Would it be ok with you if we went upstairs?" Emma bit her lip in anticipation.

Regina wordlessly stood up and took Emma by the hand, lifting her to her feet. She shared a loving gaze, and turned to guide them up the stairs.

When they reached Regina's bedroom, Regina released Emma's hand and walked to the bed. Emma watched the woman carefully take her earrings off and place them in a glass dish on her bedside table. With her back to Emma, she reached to the bottom hem of her camisole and lifted it over her head.

Emma's jaw hit the floor as she realized Regina had nothing underneath. Regina turned around but had her arms crossed in front of her, blocking a full view of her bosom.

"Your turn." Regina raised her eyebrows seductively.

Emma quirked the corner of her mouth into a smile and went about removing her tank top. She revealed a white laced bra that displayed her cleavage impossibly more enticing.

Regina was so focused on the cleavage before her, that she didn't notice Emma reach to unhook the bra, and dropped it to the floor. Emma didn't cover herself up. She placed her hands on her hips and watched the brunette take in her body.

Emma was proud of her torso. She spent as much time as she could keeping her abs and arms toned. The effect evident in Regina's stare, told her she had succeeded.

Emma grinned wickedly at the fact that Regina's eyes remained glued to her breasts. She moved to unbutton her jeans and shimmied them down her legs. Once they were discarded, Emma stood in nothing but royal blue boy shorts. Regina's arms fell to her sides before reaching for Emma to bring her close.

Emma caught a quick glimpse of Regina's breasts just before they were pressed against her own bare one. They were kissing harder and more passionately then they ever had before. Clad in only shorts, both woman let their hands wander soft skin, as their tongues explored each other's mouths.

Regina didn't know when she had reached so close to the bed, but suddenly the back of her legs hit the mattress and she sat down. It was Emma's turn to sit in her lap. The move making the blondes breasts level with Regina's face.

Regina wasted no time taking a hard nipple into her mouth as her arms ran over the smooth skin of Emma's back. The blonde arched tightly into Regina's mouth and let out a groan. She dug her fingers into the nape of Regina's black mane, pulling her closer against her breasts.

When Regina switched nipples, she bit down lightly and growled at the hard coil Emma's body curled into. On the next push of Emma's hips, Regina pulled her onto the bed beside her. They pulled apart long enough to take in some much needed air.

Regina was flat on her back, and Emma was on her side beside the former Queen. Emma looked down at the beautiful woman below her, and began running a hand softly over Regina's skin. She ran the back of her fingers around a flat stomach and up between to breasts. When her eyes met Regina's again, the woman's smile was breath-taking.

Emma leaned down and kissed Regina. Exploring the woman's mouth, as her hand traveled lower and played with the waistband of the shorts Regina wore.

Emma pulled away from their kiss. "Can I take these off, Regina?"

Regina's heart melted at the soft and caring voice asking for permission. She nodded and gave Emma a reassuring and loving smile. While Emma moved her shorts down her hips, she used the movement to climb further up the bed. When Emma had discarded the shorts, she sat there in awe of the brunette laying on the bed in front of her.

"Have I mentioned how gorgeous you are?" Emma ran a finger up and down the calf closest to her. "You're absolutely perfect."

Regina did not protest. Not out of vanity, but out of the need to show her love what her words and actions meant to her.

"I love you Emma." Regina said as she cupped the blonde's cheek.

"God help you, Lady, 'cause I love you too." Emma joked sincerely.

Emma shimmied her own boy shorts off her hips so that they were equally naked. She moved to kiss Regina, letting all her wants and needs pour into her just from her kiss. She slowly moved to lay over Regina and slipped her leg between the woman's thighs. She slowly moved to press her thigh against Regina's core, while maneuvering Regina's thigh against her own.

The woman moaned loudly into their kiss when they both felt warm wetness against their legs. Regina took hold of Emma's hips and moved her over on top of her more, so that they could press harder against each other.

The women began a steady rhythm moving there hot centers against hard thighs, as they kissed passionately. Emma moved onto her elbows on either side of Regina's face, so she could cup the woman's cheeks. She caressed the soft skin of Regina's face as she kissed her and began to speed up her hip thrusts.

It didn't take long for the woman to shudder against each other as they continued to touch as much skin as their hands could reach.

"Wow." Regina laughed.

Emma was confused by smiled at her love. "Wow?"

Regina's eyes fell to a spot on Emma's skin, avoiding questioning eyes. "I've never… just from riding thigh, before."

Emma smiled kindly and kissed Regina softly. "I'm happy to know I gave you a first."

Regina bit her lower lip before saying, "Hopefully the first of many to come tonight."

Emma giggled. "Cheeky."

They began kissing again, and it didn't take long before they were riding each other's thighs again. This time, however, Emma snuck a hand down Regina's stomach, through the small strip of hair, straight to Regina's wet center. Regina's body arched off the bed, and a deep growl escaped from deep within Regina.

Emma ran two fingers up and down soft lips, and gathered some of the warm wetness before pressing closer. She felt Regina's clit stand hard as rock. She began to rub small circles around the nub as her lips kissed their way down a slender throat.

She kissed and nibbled her way down to Regina's breasts. She took a nipple into her mouth and bit down as she entered Regina with two of her wet fingers.

"Oh God, Emma!" Regina's hands went to hold the back of Emma's head, and pull her harder against the breast she was nibbling.

"Regina, you feel so damn good!" Emma stuck her tongue out and dragged it down the middle of Regina's chest to her belly button. She nibbled Regina's stomach and began to speed up her movements inside her. Making sure to pass the pad of her thumb against Regina's clit each time.

Regina's hips flew up off the bed as Regina screamed Emma's name. When Emma felt the hips collapse onto the bed, she stilled her movements inside the woman under her. She kept her fingers inside their warm have, and moved to lay between Regina's legs, laying her head on the strong stomach she had been kissing.

"Move your hand, baby." Regina said, then yipped as the fingers inside her began to move in and out again. She tapped the blonde's head to get her to stop.

Emma laughed and slowly withdrew her fingers, moving to lay next to Regina again. They exchanged lazy kisses, giving Regina a chance to regain her strength and breath.

"I love you Regina." Emma said so sincerely that it brought a tear to Regina's eyes. "I'm in love with my best friend."

Regina kissed her softly, moving to lay on her side so she was facing Emma. "You're my best friend to, my love."

She gently urged Emma to lay back on the bed and ran a delicate finger across her love's cheek, down her neck, and around beautiful breasts.

"I always wondered if your nipples would be pink." Regina said out loud without thinking.

Emma giggled. "You've contemplated the color of my nipples?"

"Oh, not just your nipples, dear. I've contemplated the feel of your gorgeous abs and muscles. The softness and sensitivity of your skin. Rather or not you had hair here." Regina ran the backs of her fingers against the patch of light blonde hairs at Emma's apex. Emma's breath hitched.

"I've contemplated how wet I could make you. What your essences would taste like. What your lower lips would feel like against my tongue." Regina ran her tongue across Emma's mouth. "What my name would sound like, screamed from your lips in ecstasy."

Emma breathed out a "Fuuuuckkkk…"

Regina smiled wantonly and skimmed her lips down Emma's body, making the blonde's body coil like a snake. Regina's hands urged thighs apart and she moved to lay between them. She didn't hesitate before licking between drenched folds. She hummed in delight at the taste that greeted her senses.

She wrapped her arms around the thighs flanking her head, and delved deeper with her tongue. She teased the area between her entrance and her clit. She listened to Emma's cries, and focused on her body's reactions. When she felt the blonde's hips begin to thrust against her mouth, she moved her tongue to the sensitive clit, and began to flick it with earnest. She sucked it between her lips and moved against it until thighs gripped her head trying to stop her from moving further.

"No more… please… time out… ding, ding… just…" Emma couldn't get words out. She lifted her hands into the time out signal, then began tapping the bed, "I give."

Regina laughed as she sat up. Using her thumb to gather the juiced on her chin and face, before licking them off. She joined Emma on the bed as the blonde pulled her into her arms.

"Good lord woman. I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing for a minute there. I know I saw stars." Emma ran a gentle hand up and down Regina's back.

"That was my goal." Regina said proudly. "That and to show you how much I love you."

"I love you too babe." Emma kissed the woman's temple.

"Emma?"

Regina said her name so softly Emma almost wasn't sure she had actually heard her. "Yes?"

"Move in with me?" Regina again, spoke softly.

Emma just smiled. "OK."

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Is this real?"

"As real as my heart beating inside my chest, with your name tattooed on it."

Regina snuggled in closer.

"By the way, the Kid knows."

Regina sprang up. "What?! You told him? Without me?"

Emma remained on her back laying on the bed. She smiled up at Regina. "Of course not. He just knew. When I went to drop him off he called me out on it. I didn't exactly confirm or deny things, but told him it was something the three of us needed to discuss together… as a family."

Regina smiled tearfully. "A family." She leaned down and kissed her beautiful girlfriend. "Be right back."

Regina got up and headed to her adjoined bathroom.

Emma yelled out, "Now we just have to tell me parents."

The sound of items falling and a loud curse sent Emma into a roar of laughter. Things were definitely going to be interesting from here on in. She closed her eyes and laid back on the pillows with her hands behind her head, waiting for her lover to return.

Emma took a deep breath, "Never Have I Ever been so incredibly happy."


End file.
